


The Kiki Call-out

by heyojericho



Series: Stan the Water Man ask prompts [2]
Category: GTA roleplay, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyojericho/pseuds/heyojericho
Summary: If your still taking prompts what about Stimmy in which Kiki calls out Jimmy for sabotaging Stans efforts to get with a lady because he is jealous? Up to you to decide where it goes from there haha! - tumblr ask prompt





	The Kiki Call-out

Jimmy had to hold tightly onto his drink as Kiki plopped down heavily onto the bench beside him.

“You’re sabotaging him. Why?” She asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

He felt as if his heart literally plummet. “Who and what are you talking about? I mess with all kinds of people,” He replied calmer than he felt and kept his eyes ahead on the scene before them. Currently, one Lisa was yelling and really digging into Stan. Normally, he would have walked in and defended his friend but as he was explicitly asked not to, he didn’t.

“Come on now, Jimmy. Stan! Why are you ruining Stan’s chances with every lady he meets?”

He paused to take an obnoxiously loud and long sip from his drink. “Yet again, what are you talking about? I’m not ruining his chances!”

“Jimmy,” she said, crossing her arms and sending him a glare.

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I… I’m not doing it on purpose. I just… It just keeps happening.”

“Look at him, Jimmy. Are you that horrible of a friend? Do you enjoy messing with him? Hasn’t he been through enough, that poor man? Don’t you think he deserves to be with someone who makes him happy?”

Hearing her words filled him with anger and he shot up to his feet, dropping his cup in the process. “Don’t I make him happy?! D-” Jimmy suddenly fell silent.

“Make who happy Jimmy?” Stan said from behind him.

“No one, Stan! What we were talking about wasn’t important!” Kiki said, standing up as well.

“Yeah, not important,” Jimmy sarcastically agreed before stalking off.

“Friendly J! Wait,” Stan called out before giving up and examining the spilt drink on the ground. “What a waste of precious water….”

Kiki stopped, an idea starting to take form. “Wait, that’s water? He told me it was a soda.

Stan shook his head. “Well, of course it isn’t! Jimmy knows that I don’t approve of him drinking that shi-shudge so he promised me he wouldn’t anymore.”

With a wild grin on her face, Kiki slung an arm around Stan’s shoulders, bringing him close. “Stan, I’m almost a hundred fucking percent sure out Friendly Jimmy has a crush on you.”


End file.
